The Meeting
by MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: FIC ABANDONED. She never belived in what people were saying. She trusted in her own judgement. And finally she got the chance to check if she was right. Contains my OC's and beggining of pairing XD. Rated M for violance and langua
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Hello again! Thank you for reading my stories! This one will be focused on how Mimiko get reunited with her older brother after years of separation.

Have a nice time reading!

"You fucking idiot!"

Mimiko once again cursed herself for being so incredibly stupid. She couldn't believe that she didn't noticed! Anything!

She jumped onto the second roof and then on the ground. How she could let that happened?

She was running through the streets, angry at herself more than ever in past few years. But it wasn't entirely her fault. Earlier she was busy, with the stuff, that Elders Council told her to do, and she wasn't really paying attention to anything else. Last three days she spend mostly in Council Chambers, working on signing the new alliance between villages. And trying to politely explain the Council why she is not going to accept their offer no matter _what_. Maybe she should act rude and on instance told them, where exactly they could put it?

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

The fact that Patsumi followed her younger brother, didn't calm her down in any way. If the things she heard about was true, she only put herself in danger. And that was something Mimiko wasn't happy about.

"Where the hell are you?"

While running she bumped onto a woman, knocking the shopping bags out of her hands. She didn't even look around when the angry woman call her with the worst names. She nervously looked around, searching for any clue.

Suddenly she heard a loud explosion, screams and she immediately head that direction. She get into a group of people running opposite direction and she had to use her elbows to pass through. She sense a large amount of chakra and saw a large hole in the wall. Without hesitating she jumped into it, drawing a long kunai. Her eyes turn red in a flash.

"In moments like this, I really hate myself…" she growled to herself.

Her sudden appearance in a hole, gave her a few, valuable seconds of shock. She jumped, catching Sasuke and preventing him from hitting the wall. Patsumi used that too, pushing Kisame away from her and taking a position beside Naruto ready to protect him. Black-haired woman rised her eyes to lock them with her brother's sight.

For the first time in 12 years she was looking at him openly without ANBU mask hiding her identity. With activated Sharingan. And if they would meet under different circumstances she would laugh seeing his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

- Long time no see, right nii-sama? – she asked, smirking.

He didn't answer her and she used his silence to create more distance between them. She gently placed Sasuke on the floor, resting his back against the wall.

-It's my revenge… - she heard his obviously irritated voice.

- I know… But it's wrong day, I guess…

- Hn… Do not kill him…

- I'll leave that pleasure to you… - she said with a smile. But Sasuke's behavior really irritated her this time.

"You should thank me, you jerk" she thought to herself. "Five more minutes and I would scrape you off the floor…"

She got up slowly, catch Patsumi's gaze and nodded. Then she turned her sight toward Itachi. Now she has to be focused only on him. If she get distracted even for a second, it will be her last mistake definitely.

They were looking at each other in silence. No one of them moved or speak, both trying to guess what the other one will do next. But no one striked. Sharingan looked in Sharingan, seconds passed, longer than ever.

- What the fuck is going on here? – Kisame broke the silence. – Why she has the same eyes as you?

- Exactly… - said black-haired woman, smirking maliciously. – Why do I have the same eyes?

- She's my sister… - answered the young man after a while.

- What? Stop shitting me! – Kisame looked at his partner, shocked. – You don't have…

He didn't finish the sentence, cause Patsumi's foot met his chest, sending him on a wall.

- I guess it's not your problem right now… - she said smirking. She made few hand sings and hit the floor with her heel. The flooring split into wide stripes and wrapped around blue-skinned warrior, effectively stopping him from attacking back. She showed up next to him in a flash, kunai in her hand. The green, glowing markings appeared on her face.

- I wouldn't move if I were you…or I will start from cutting of every part of you that sticks out somehow… - to prove her words she left a short cut next to his left ear.

- Let me go you bitch!

- Oh, that was sooo wrong… - her smirk widened. – You shouldn't speak like that to the lady… - she added another cut on his cheek. He once again called her a whore.

Meanwhile, both older Uchiha's stood few meters from each other. No one of them moved or spoke. They were just looking at each other. Mimiko started to get irritated – what the hell could be so interesting in her? Wasn't he here to capture Naruto?.

She had to do something. Quick. It wasn't good moment for talking about past. Not with so many witnesses. And she had to play in front of Sasuke especially. The last thing she needed, was difficult questions he would have asked after seeing something like this. And she wasn't ready to answer him. She knew from the very long time, that she will never be able to do it in the way, her younger brother would accept. It would destroy all her plans and she couldn't allow that. So she decided to act like Sasuke would expected her too –cold and arrogant. She will deal with consequences later. In one swift move she draw her favorite, long kunai.

- Remember this? – she swirled it around her index finger. – It was made for you… Long before you decided to murder our whole family… You had to be really proud of yourself… - she smirked in the way, that drove most of her enemies crazy, before she even spoke to them.

But she saw no reaction to her words. Not even a slight change in the way he looked at her.

"Damn… Am I the only one from us, who actually can feel anything?"

- You came here for Naruto right? – she asked, her voice was now almost heavy with provocation, that filled every word. – I must disappoint you… As long as he is under my protection you're not going to take him anywhere...

- Do you really think you can defeat me?

Fianally! Honestly, she expected something a tiny bit more emotional, but it was definitely a lot better than silence. It was the sign that she is getting somewhere… And she has an excellent answer.

- When we met last time – her smirk widened to a very nasty smile. – I was pretty close… Maybe you don't get it, but that ANBU girl… It was me…

Did he really looked at her with a little bit of annoyance? Or it was just her?

- Apparently you don't remember that you didn't kill me in the end… - now he definitely smirked at her and it was like looking in the mirror. – I won't be so confident in your place…

- But I'm pretty sure I will be able to repeat that scenario… a bit more effectively – she answered. – Not only you murdered our family, but _you_ also decided to destroy everything for what I admired you my whole life. You cut this bond, Itachi, and there is nothing left, to stop me from following my duties…

Patsumi were shocked. She knew that Mimiko will be avoiding telling the truth, but it was the first time when she heard her lying like that, without even a slight nervousness. To someone who didn't know her so well, her words must sounded true and serious. She was also pretty sure that, for the young man, they were shocking. For past years he thought, that she is dead – and now she stood in front of him. What's better – she was nothing like the girl he remembered. That girl always cherished and followed him, listening to his every word and showing him more respect than she ever did to the adults. But he didn't react. Or she couldn't see that.

"You must be kidding me…" she thought when Mimiko stopped swirling her kunai and striked. It was the first time, she saw her friend losing her temper like that. But she wasn't trying to understand Mimi's logic. Not this time.

They started from throwing few kunai in the enemy direction. For both of them it was child's play to avoid them. However Itachi was the first to jump into his sister direction. She saw him coming and spinned in place, blocking his kunai with her own. She knew already what he was trying to do, so she activates her Mangenkyo as well.

This time, his face expression was priceless. She catch his wrist with her free hand, holding him in place.

- It's pointless… - she smirked. – Pat, now!

Red-haired kunoichi rushed from the place she stood and passed them in a flash. She detected a soft vibration coming through the floor and it warned her about the upcoming attack. She didn't even look around, just kicked the coming target. Her heel connected to the clone chest. He flied back and hit the wall hard. Her sharp senses was almost as good in this as Sharingan.

Pair of big green eyes, surrounded by glowing markings, looked at him furiously.

- Don't try that again… - she barked at him, kneeling down to pick up Sasuke. Seconds later she was already back, next to Naruto.

Blonde looked at her with wide eyes.

- What are you doing here? Hadn't you told us, you were going to be busy?

- And we were… That's why all this shit happened… - she placed her glowing hand on Sasuke's chest. – And I thought it's obvious…

- What's obvious? – boy asked, making "I-don't-understand" face. Patsumi emitted an irritated sight.

- You, kids, are like family…We have to protect our important people right? – she send him a warm smile. For the moment, she was pretty sure that Naruto is going to hug her. But Kisame's laughing destroy everything.

- Do you like to live with monsters? – tall shinobi grinned his triangular teeth to her. – So maybe you will marry me?

Patsumi's eyes glinted with sudden anger, when she hit the flooring with her fist, causing the nearest piece to break for several pieces.

- I don't care… - she grunted. – If he is fucking bijuu or other shit… For me he's a family… So shut the fuck up, or I'll rip your tongue off, get it?

- Then, why you didn't kill me already?

- Fuck off and be quiet! – she barked at him, turning toward remaining opponents. In the same moment Naruto said, looking at the scene with amazement.

- Wow…

She couldn't argue with him. They witnessed the fight of two highly skilled shinobi, using a very dangerous kekkei genkai. She wasn't able to catch all moves, made with almost super human speed and precision. But, they somehow managed to avoid all of them and prepare their own attacks, each one might be the last, if one of them loose concentration even for a second. She didn't remember when she saw Mimiko going this serious during the fight. But yet, it was something different this time. Black-haired kunoichi weren't going into close combat for nothing. She preferred to use her flames or katana eventually, but nothing like that happened by now. And knowing her, by this time, every wall should be marked by fire.

She wasn't sure what Mimiko was trying to do, but she hoped it didn't last too long. Someone might have start to suspect something. It wouldn't be good.

- She's awesome… - whispered Naruto, watching the fighters intensely.

- I know… - Patsumi smiled slightly. – I work with her for 12 years…

She once again looked at black-haired women.

"Mimiko, can you, please, do something, finally? Quick?"

After that, she turned her attention to Sasuke again.

Mimiko knew that they were testing each other. Their skills, their reaction time, everything. Itachi wanted to check what she is really capable off – it was just curiosity. He didn't see her for so much time, it was nothing unusual.

But she was interested in something different. She wanted to check if under those blank mask of his, his lack of reaction, if there is still at least part of her brother she knew. She believed that her whole life. But if she was wrong… She didn't want to even think about it now.

She jumped backward, keeping balance on her stretched arms and prepared a kick. Young man didn't have any problem with avoiding it They were exchanging hits for a while, only metal clinging against metal, and their rapid breathing were heard.

They were exchanging hits for another while, parrying their kunai and moving around the devastated hall, with blinding speed. The next thing, Mimiko was able to notice, was Pat's face expression. She got it immediately. Her friend were right – she has to do something. Her actions started to look suspicious. After all she was Konoha jounin. She has to follow the orders. And the ones applying to missing nins were far too clear. In case of meeting – try to capture. In case of resist – kill. What she was doing now, didn't look like any of those things.

She inwardly slapped herself. That wasn't what she wanted, but she honestly didn't have a choice.

"Maybe, people call me a bitch, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one all the time…"

Itachi observed every move of his sister. He still couldn't believe that's everything what was happening right now, was real. But he was looking in her Sharingan right now, so it couldn't be a joke. For all these years, she was alive, probably living right under his nose and he didn't noticed. And now, a young, attractive woman stood in front of him. He doubt if he would be able to recognize her if they met in some different place.

The way she was looking at him now – has nothing to do with what he remembered. She came here to protect Sasuke and stop him from taking Kyuubi boy. By now, she was more than effective in it. Did she really, change this much? She seemed to be so far now… Adding this, to the way she acted half year ago as ANBU member, he knew, that he should expect such… difficulties.

Suddenly, everything changed. She exchanged short looks with the other kunoichi and striked. But this time, it wasn't a test hit. It was prepared to hurt. He avoided it, but she went right after him, closing her fingers tightly around his wrist. He noticed a second to late that her Sharingan look differently again. It was pointless to defend right now. He knew exactly what's going to happen.

There he was now, in familiar world of Tsukuyomi. His wrists were tied and he couldn't see his sister anywhere near. But being here, in position of victim, made him feel… uncomfortable. Illusion whirled and he found himself at the main street of Uchiha District. It was empty and deadly silent.

From the outside it looked like they stopped halfway. He didn't try to escape her grip, she didn't continue her attack.

- Right! Show the bitch! – Kisame's laughter broke the silence. – Your friend is going to regret it badly now…

He was really shocked, when the red-haired woman answered him with the same, malicious laugh.

- Try to guess sharky… - markings on her face glinted. – Who catch who?…

- This is fucking impossible!

- Impossible is so boarded word… - kunoichi smirked a bit.

At the same time, in world of illusion, Mimiko's shoes started to appear in front of Itachi. In few seconds she stood there, unsheathed katana in her hand.

- It must be interesting experience, right? Got caught in your own trap… - she said with a cheeky smile on her face.

- You should know that this is very dangerous power… - he smiled the same way she did but not as wide. – You can hurt yourself…

Something in her face…told him that she didn't care. There was a joy of the murderer.

- Yeah, I bet someone is going to get hurt soon… - she nodded, resting herself on her sword. – But I'm sure it won't be me… Did you ever wonder, how it would feel, to be in the place of every person you hurt this way? – her smile widened.

- You wouldn't dare…

- Sorry nii-sama, but I think I already did… My manners stayed at home today… - she said and her eyes glinted.

She disappeared from his sight. For a very long while there was nothing except silence around him. After a moment that felt for him like eternity, he heard some soft footsteps right behind him. But, when he looked around it was just empty street.

- Playing mind games is pointless you know? – he stated calmly.

- Really? – she reappeared in front of him, her blank expression was a perfect copy of his own. – Don't misjudge me just because I don't like to make my victims suffer physically… The psychical pain is so much more amusing – her lips curved once again into that "happy murderer" smirk. After that she once again left him alone.

- I didn't have awesome teachers like you – she continued after a while, her voice seemed to coming from every direction at the same time. – I had to learn everything on my own… Instead of hurting you, I just let you look… I was wondering… What did you hide from everyone behind this mask? What would bring you nightmares if you let it slid out of control?...

Finally! Deep in his eyes she saw everything she wanted. His sight wasn't empty anymore. He knew exactly what she was talking about…

- Don't do that or you'll regret it…

- I'm afraid you're in no position to threat me… - she showed up, crouching in front of him, playing with her long kunai again. – I'm the one giving rules now… Just look closely – her voice sounded right next to his ear. – Until you will remember every cry, every detail, even the smallest drop of blood…

He didn't really knew why he was so sure she wouldn't do that. But she didn't even blink when she showed him the worst night of his life. Every scene of killing, every deadly hit… Everything moved in front of his eyes slowly, to let him take a closer look. She pushed into his mind a mix of feeling he didn't want to remember – shock, pain, disappointment… She let him look straight in face of every person he killed that day. Each one seemed to ask – why? Why did you do that?

He didn't want to look at that, but illusion hold him tight and every attempt to break it, end up with rising pain in the back of his skull. And each time he tried, current scene was repeating itself. After the fourth time he saw, how his sword slid through his mother chest, he looked around to find Mimiko sitting on the top of large wardrobe.

- Stop it… - he hissed.

- Stop it? – she repeated, smiling perfidiously. – Oh, no I just started… I bet you know already that physical suffering isn't that bad… Do you know how Sasuke felt when you forced him to look at this? What's about experiencing the same thing?

He didn't answer, just looked at her angrily.

- Thank you… - her smile widened. – Your face expression is the greatest compliment…

But, before anything else happened, illusion shattered and disappeared, reviling destroyed hall. He was free and Mimiko passed him in a flash, with katana in her hand. He looked around to check what's going on. Only to see Kisame, destroying stone prison with his Samehada. He attacked Patsumi second after he broke the last stripe of stone. Jiraya wanted to help her but blue-skinned shinobi elbowed him out of the way. White-haired man hit the wall hard and now was trying to get up, coughing out some blood.

Instead of running, red-haired kunoichi drew both boys closer to her in gesture of protection. Kisame attacked but the blow never came. In front of her, Mimiko suddenly showed up before her, blocking the hit. She could fell the wave of pain coming through her right arm, but it was way better then letting him crush Patsumi.

Tall shinobi looked at her, grinning his triangular teeth.

- You should be dead a long time ago… - he said putting more pressure on her already trembling arm. – It doesn't make much difference if I get rid of you now…

- Well, I wouldn't be so self confident in your place… It might be your last mistake…

- You talk too much, ya know?

- You want to check if this is everything I can do? – she asked smiling teasingly.

- Seems like fun to me… - he pulled back his sword and swung it to another hit.

- Leave it Kisame! – Itachi's voice stopped him, before he striked.

Blue-skinned warrior looked at his partner shocked. Mimiko's face wasn't a bit different when she turned his sight to him.

- Are you insane? – barked tall shinobi. – You want to…

He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he met Itachi's sight.

- We're here to capture Jinchuuriki, not to exterminate Konoha ninjas… Now, it's impossible… We're leaving…

Mimiko could felt that her opponent is barely able to stop himself from smashing her like a nasty fly. But, even if Itachi was much shorter and about three times lighter, blue-skinned warrior was obviously afraid of his partner. So he pulled back and older siblings exchanged another long looks. Then, two Akatsuki members disappeared down the hall. They heard a loud explosion and few minutes later, two warriors chakra disappeared in the air.

- Are you crazy? – Jiraya started when they calmed down a bit. – You could finish them off…

- Oh, shut up! – Naruto screamed at him. – You said that you're so talented and powerful, but you weren't able to win…

- Shhh… That's enough Naruto. – black-haired woman placed her hand on his shoulder. – Jiraya-sama is right…But, I'm sure he wasn't thinking – she looked sannin straight in the eyes. – That killing your own brother is something easy…

- Well, I bet you're right… - man agreed with her after a while.

They were silent for a while. Mimiko crouched next to her friend and looked at Sasuke.

- How is he? – she asked red-haired girl.

- Not as bad as I expected… - Patsumi smiled a bit. – I mean, it won't be hard to heal him. But those mind games you played. I don't know how deep Itachi went and how much he had hurt him… But I know, from my own experience, that people minds doesn't like to be treated this way…

- I'm sure he will be fine… - Mimiko wasn't sure if he really mean that or she just trying to calm herself down. – If Itachi hasn't wanted to kill him six years ago and didn't want it now…

- Yeah, I know – Pat send her friend reassuring smile. – If he wanted, he wouldn't play like that… But no worries, I'll take good care of him… You have something else to do now…

Black-haired kunoichi looked at her, question in her eyes.

- You should go after him… As fast as possible or you lose your trait…If you want to make everything clear, this is the best and I think last moment to try…

- You want me, to get rid of my illusions?

Patsumi sighed and shake his head with disapproval.

- No… about anything that will help you in the end… I'm not your enemy, don't forget that…

- I know… - Mimiko smiled. – And thank you…

- My pleasure… - Pat answered. – But please don't get in trouble… I don't feel like I want to save your ass again.

- Right, I promise I'll be careful… - she said and but her smile was obviously fake this time. – See you soon… - she said and run down the hall.

- Where she went? – asked Naruto. – What you were talking about?

- Sorry, but it's not your business… - red-haired kunoichi stated calmly. – But you can help me… - she started, drawing his attention to something less… troublesome.

She picked a really tough task for herself. Tracking down two Akatsuki wasn't easy at all, especially when they didn't want to be found. She started from running around the town a bit clueless, and then decided to trust her instincts and picked the direction. Hoping it won't be wrong she kept running, looking for any sign.

And finally, after half an hour of running he spotted something similar to Kisame chakra mark. She run faster, hoping that she didn't let make an idiot out of herself. After next hour, she found that chakra mark again and emitted relived sigh. It was a lot more clear now, so she smiled to herself with satisfaction. She didn't become junin for nothing after all. She masked her own chakra precisely and started to close up the distance. She was really patient person. She could follow them for a long time, waiting for right time to strike.

Itachi and Kisame were very careful, like they were expecting a pursuit. Or maybe, I was just matter of so many years spent being hunted like animals? They were zigzagging, picking the most hidden paths, trying by all means to be undetectable. But Mimiko already caught their track. And she never lose a trail before. Kisame maybe was a powerful shinobi, but he has so much chakra, that he couldn't mask all of it. And that little bit was enough for her.

But it took few hours, before she finally saw her target. She lied flat on the branch and cautiously, almost not breathing, she was looking down on the small clearing. She felt almost like 12 years ago, while hiding herself on cellar beam, she saw and heard things she wasn't supposed to.

Men, she was observing, exchanged just few sentences and went in opposite directions. Either, they were extremely careful or the suspected that someone is following them. Mimiko immediately followed her brother, not really caring about the reason. As long as Kisame wasn't trying to turn her into the pile of bloody shreds, she decided to not care about him either.

She, herself has to be twice as cautious as she was before. Approaching from behind, he was in great danger. If he felt threatened, he will attack and she will be in great troubles. And she didn't want to fight with him for real. Not yet. Not until she will have an answers. No matter if they will satisfy her or not. She just has to find out the truth.

Right. Being careful. Then why on earth she didn't noticed a kunai? It approached soundlessly and she dodged it in last second. She didn't get hurt, but she felt that she's losing a large handful of hair. He knew? All the time? And she thought she is good at hiding her chakra. Or maybe it was an accident?

- I'm afraid it wasn't… - she heard behind her back. She didn't wait for another striked and jumped down on the ground to build some distance. She knew he followed her. She turned around and once again faced her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

**Chapter 2**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC)

NOTE: Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!^^

**XXX**

They just stood like they were frozen in place for a long while. Both cautious, tensed, ready to strike or run at every second. Mimiko's hand were lurking around her kunai holster and it took her a while to notice that Itachi didn't have any weapon drawn. Like he wasn't going to attack her again. She blinked in surprise, but her hand remain close to her knife. She didn't give him many reasons to be nice to her.

- Well, then, I'm busted… - she said finally, with a faint smirk on her lips. – When did you noticed?

- When you were looking at us from the tree… And honestly, I expected you to follow us…

- You find me this predictable, nii-sama? – she asked again with a bit more irritated tone of voice.

- I already noticed that there is nothing predictable about you… - he answered looking at her with mild interest.

"What the hell?" Mimiko thought, confused. "Didn't I used my mind tricks on him? Didn't I pissed him off? What's so interesting about me?"

- What are you doing here? – he asked after a while.

"Fuck. Like you didn't know…" she started to got pissed off. Then she continued, aloud:

- You couldn't figure this out as well? I thought it's pretty obvious… - she smiled maliciously.

- Are you going to kill me? – he looked her in the eyes, but she didn't even blink.

"Killing? Why on earth everything is coming back to killing?" She sighed tiredly.

- It depends on what you are going to do if I tell you, that is not what I want right now… - she observed him carefully, but there was no change in his face. It was still perfectly blank – no sign of what he might think about now.

But she sensed a tiny change in chakra flow around her. She activates her own Sharingan at the same time he did. Just to swore after a second. There was a sharp pain and she felt that something warm and sticky is running down her cheek. She looked up and smiled, seeing that he has the same problem. Maybe she wasn't as weak in this as she thought.

- I think we should spare our eyes… - she said wiping her cheek. – We still need them… Besides – there's no witnesses this time, we can stop this crap…

He once again didn't spoke for a while. Just looked at her for a long moment. And she was still expecting something entirely different so she must had a great face expression right now.

- What do you want, then? – he finally asked. It wasn't really nice attempt to start a conversation, but hell – did she ever been nicer than that?

- To talk – she started. – I think we have a lot to discuss…

- Mimiko we're not children any more – he spoke her name for first time in years. – If you feel like fulfilling you duty, do it. If don't, go back to you friends…

He waited for her reaction, and then turned, to walk away. But Mimiko wasn't having it. She wasn't tracking him down and stalking all day to get nothing. Besides the only thing that was pissing her off more, then people making her feel guilty, was the fact of being ignored while she was having something important to say. She appeared before him in a flash.

- Do not ignore me! – she barked, feeling the anger rising up in her chest. – I'm not a six years old anymore! I want answers! And you'll give them to me, no matter if you like this or not!

He striked and before she could even blink, he pinned her to the tree trunk, his kunai on her throat. She felt something cold and heavy dropping down her stomach, but she couldn't show any fear right now. She gripped the control on her emotions once more and looked him in the eyes.

- If I'm pissing you off _so_ much, then maybe you'll kill me right here and now? – she asked irritated, and pushed herself purposely on his blade, feeling the skin breaking on the sharp edge. A little bit of blood showed up and run down her neck.

She knew that it could be her last mistake. But, she preferred to think that he wouldn't kill her just like that for her little outburst. Or maybe, she wanted to think that way. Few, very long seconds passed and finally, Itachi stepped away from her. Did he really seemed a little bit surprised by her actions? Wasn't that just her mind?

Maybe there was still hope for her dreams? Maybe she wasn't an idiot, like many people thought?

- Go away… - he spoke after a while. He wasn't looking at her. – A lot time has passed… We have our own lives now…

She felt the small change in his tone. Just one more thing they shared. Unlike many others she was able to notice that. The way he looked at her after another while, was the thing she was waiting for – Itachi she knew all those years ago, her beloved brother, was still there just below the mask of cold-blooded murderer. She wanted to run and hug him, to ask about so many things, to finally have some answers, but for some reason, she didn't know suddenly, where to start.

- Where were you? – she looked at him plain shocked, when he asked that question first. – For all these years you… they told me you're dead?

Sarutobi-sensei was right – her fake death really had a huge influence on him. She didn't want to admit it until know, cause she knew that she would blame herself even more for everything that happened after she disappeared. But damn her parents… her father and elders must knew that perfectly. They did it on fucking purpose! And she believed that after what she heard two months ago, she couldn't lost any more respect for her clan. Well, she was wrong…

But she knew one more thing now. Even if Itachi pretended otherwise all the time, he was now angry at her. In matter of seconds, she became a judged one. And she didn't feel comfortable with it.

- I grew up under Sarutobi-sensei supervision – she finally answered turning her Sharingan off. – I took his name, I was forbidden to use my Sharingan powers and they keep me away from everything potentially important. I was obliged to focus on school and trained myself in typical ninja arts… While you were probably too busy, to pay attention to the kids running down the streets… But, I must admit I've been seeing you quite a lot those days… - she smiled faintly. – While you were in village of course…

His eyes slowly turn darker as well.

- And you never thought about showing up?

- Of course I _did_… You have no idea how many times… But you told me to always obey the orders… So I did… - "and you have no idea how much it cost me" she added in her thoughts and then continued. – Would you believe a little girl, who was trying to convince you, that she's your _dead_ sister?

- I'm sure I would recognize you… - he answered after a long while of silence.

The way he looked at her made her want to cry. And scream at the same time. It was long time since she felt like a helpless little girl.

- I was six years old! Six damn it! Do you really think, I wanted to leave? No! But I couldn't complain! No matter how much it had hurt me, I had to be obedient, don't you get it?

- And now you're here…

- Yes and I want to talk…

- But you know what happened then and why…

- Well, the "why" part is something I need to ask you about… - she interrupted him again. – But, I'm not Sasuke… And I hope… No, I _know_, that we can still talk without trying to kill each other…

- How can you talk with person who betrayed your respect and trust like that? You really don't get that you believe in illusion?

- This isn't true… - she whispered, dropping her sight to the ground, to hide tears forming in her eyes. Why he treated her this way? Wait… What should she expect after acting like complete bitch? – We can talk no matter what happened six years ago… I don't believe you've changed so much…

- You keep forgetting how much time has passed… You know a memory and the boy you remember doesn't exist anymore… I say it just once more – _go away_. – he turned around to walk away.

Mimiko didn't think what she was doing. She just jumped forward and catch him by the wrist. For a second she thought that he will attack her again, but he just tried to release his hand. With no effects.

- No, you stop it! You're the one who don't know me! You don't even see me! And I'm not the little girl you think about all the time! Do you have any idea how I felt when they send me away? And later when I heard what have you done? Do you think it was easy for me? COULD YOU THINK ABOUT IT FOR A MOMENT? COULD YOU, FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES, NOTICE ME? – her eyes was already wet, but she promised to herself, that she won't cry over this anymore. So she just clenched her jaws to the point it was painful and looked him in the eyes still holding him tightly by forearm.

This time Itachi seemed to be truly shocked by her behavior. He didn't spoke, remembering the last time he saw her like this. And she rarely cried, even when she was little. They stood like that for a while, communicating without speaking a word. Finally, Itachi lift his hand and rested it slowly on her shoulder. But before any of them said anything, he pushed her away, harshly. She looked at him with wide eyes not really knowing what's going on. And before she could think about it, she couldn't regain her balance anymore. She fell backward and hit the ground, scratching her back painfully against the ground.

"What the…" she thought, but before she could finish, she saw Itachi jumping away as in place where they stood second ago, landed several kunai.

"Ambush?" flashed in her mind. "We were fucking ambushed? WE?" It was so pathetic that almost funny. In a flash, she was up again, with activated Sharingan, running after Itachi, who was disappearing in the forest.

- Hell no, you are not going anywhere!… - she growled catching him by the coat. – Everybody says that you're a genius, yet, you don't get that, if we will separate, they will find and kill us, before our backup will come!

Once again they had to run from a bunch of kunai. This time some of them has those damn exploding cards attached. For a second a dimness was lighten up by explosions.

Mimiko masked her chakra as much as she could and she stay as near to the ground as possible, hidden by the bushes. Calculating her next move. But she almost screamed her heart out and jumped out of her hideout when she felt a hand brushing her back. In the same moment her body jerked at that sensation, another hand closed around her forearm to stop her from running. She turned backward furiously only to met a pair of familiar red eyes. She could swear he was a bit amused by her reaction.

- Fuck off! – she hissed, barely moving her lips. – It's not that I'm some toddler you have to watch over!

She has well-developed skill of switching between moods in a blink of an eye. Wasn't she on the edge of crying moment ago?

- I wonder then, if you have any plan?

Black-haired woman couldn't help the fact, that her eyes narrowed at this question.

- Trying to pull on the same games you had with Sasuke, showing only how much you're misjudging me… - she felt how small self-content smile, decorated her lips when she catch his surprised expression. – Of course I have! I wouldn't be here still alive if I hadn't _always_ had some plan…

- HEY WITCH! We already recognize you so why you won't come out?

Mimiko could swear she felt her heart dropping down her stomach with a loud rattle. She also saw how Itachi looked at her – her expression must be very clear. She was sure that her face is build with pure panic right now.

The tightening squeeze on her forearm somehow cleared her mind and she could face her brother again.

- Are they from Konoha? – he asked, his tone again emotionless as it was before.

- No… - she shook her head slightly and felt massive relief when she was able to put herself back together. It wasn't a good moment for some useless emotional collapse. – They're from Sand village… Apparently it's the same group I was talking to about the new alliance not so long ago…

- And what do they want? – he asked putting all other questions that formed in his mind to the side.

The purpose of their visit clarified in her mind at the same moment her brother finished his question. That's why she felt followed all her way here…

- Well they aren't after _you_ for sure… - she muttered as she reached for her own kunai that had his explosive language attached. – And that mean I have to take all of them down… - her crimson eyes glinted angrily.

- You think it's the wise thing to do?

- Well, yes cause I won't risk Konoha safety just to save my butt! You can help me or not, I don't care! But, I'm sure they would be after you right after they kill me…

Itachi was watching his sister with wide-eyed suprise before she finished the first sentence. And then, Mimiko, without waiting for any indication of move from him, shot rapidly toward the cleaning. He wasn't sure, about his feelings right now, but it certainly wasn't something pleasant.

But Mimiko wasn't aiming to the clearing. Instead he saw her parted in front of his eyes as she prepared a perfect copy of herself. Even chakra signature were exactly the same. The clone shot forward and Mimiko, with her energy completely masked, jumped to the trees.

Itachi watching this for a moment before jumping after her. Wise or not, leaving her now was _not_ an option. And the longest he tried to convince himself it's only because he doesn't want her pursuit on him, the most he knew it was a lie.

Mimiko didn't have time to look around. She observed as her copy entered the clearing. She hoped that this drawn their attention enough, to made them get out of their hideouts and gather together. Only like that she has the chance to surprise and eliminate them. She couldn't give them time to struck back – otherwise she will be in troubles. Probably for the last time.

She _really_ wanted Patsumi to be here with her right now.

But the person which appeared beside her, wasn't her best friend. Mimiko couldn't stopped her eyes from snapping wide open, when Itachi shows up on the branch next to her. He looked at her, unaffected. Mimiko couldn't say anything cause it occurs, that her plan started to work.

One by one, 12 people entered the clearing, surrounding her copy. Most of them hid their identities behind masks, but she was more than sure that she met them before. And she immediately recognize the leader. She saw a wide scar, marking the side of his neck between mask and collar and she was sure that he is the man she spoke with right before she left to find Sasuke. She felt rather than saw how Itachi moved to take position right next to her. Both of them were now observing their opponents. Mimiko couldn't do anything about the fact, that she felt happy because he stayed. Even if it was just because he wanted to be sure that no one will follow him later. She hoped that it wasn't only that.

- Who would have guessed that we'll find one of Konoha proud defenders having a friendly talk with one of your most wanted missing-nin's? – the leader spoke, finally breaking the silence. – Actually we should kill you right away, but we want to know what you have to say in your defense…

- Bunch of fucking, dickless cowards… - the real Mimiko mumbled to herself. – Well, I thought it's quite obvious… But, I wonder what made you follow me all the way here? I bet, you aren't here to help… - she smiled maliciously.

- I think it doesn't matter now, since you're going to die soon…

- What make you so full of yourself? Are you trying to scare me? – she was still smiling teasingly. – You should already know it's impossible… You're nothing but cowards!

In the same moment, leader appeared behind the clone, putting kunai on it's throat. Mimiko looked at Itachi, her eyes glinted in the dim light. That was a time. She jumped out of her hideout, forming hand signs.

- You really don't know where to shut up right? – the man, holding copy growled. – I'll make sure you'll never…. WHAT THE FUCK?

Everybody looked in the direction, his hand pointed, but it was too late to react. Mimiko made the last sign and took a deep breath.

- Katon: Hibashiri!

She breathed out a wide string of flames and guided it, until it encircled her opponents, closing them in. Then she jumped high in the air aiming three of her explosive kunai in the center of the trap. But they were all counterstriked. She cursed under her breath again. She saw how few of them, using doton jutsu and disappeared in the ground. She couldn't defend herself, while she wasn't able to see her enemy.

"Damn you, Pat, why you always aren't here when you're needed?" she thought to herself, thinking about jumping straight into the fire ring. But in the same moment, her letter bombs exploded. She looked around, puzzled. She didn't triggered them… Maybe it was because of the heat…Fuck.

Somewhere on the left, the burning tree fell with loud crackling sound. Few smaller followed, destroying the landscape even more.

Somehow, she managed to sense approaching enemy and turned around. But before her kunai left its holster completely, the other, thrown with very familiar precision, pierced the side of his head with a very ugly sound. Feeling how few red droplets hit her face, she looked in the direction, from where the missile came.

- I saw him – she stated calmly. – It's nice to see you've decided to join… There are three more underground… - after saying this, she jumped above the fire ring, straight into her trap.

Shinobi that remained inside, probably didn't knew what to do with her sudden appearance cause, the first one didn't even try to defense himself. Her sword came down with enough force to remove the whole arm in one cut. She only heard how bones are grinding against the steel.

But the rest didn't hesitate so much and they came at her. She realized that it wasn't the most brilliant idea she ever had. She didn't act like that, normally. But whatever was going on now, it wasn't normal at all.

She once again got support, but this time, the ball of flames, flew right behind her back, so close, that she smelled the scent of burning hair. Her hair. She turned around immediately, saw the target and reached for three shurikens.

Itachi didn't even moved, when the spinning blades passed his cheek for a mere inches and with a crack hit the white ANBU mask.

-Teamwork, huh? – she asked and send him a bit arrogant smile. – It was my pleasure…

She wasn't sure if he was even going to answer her, cause at the moment their gazes crossed, the ground started to shake and brake beneath them. They had to retreat, jumping onto the nearby trees. Mimiko twisted her hair rapidly, feeling how she loses a handful of hair once again today, when the blade was passing her face. She landed immediately pressing her back against the trunk and facing her two enemies.

- You couldn't pick the worst time to piss me off so much… - she hissed, kicking attacking shinobi in the jaw, with more force than necessary. His neck cracked ugly, his head fell backward, his spine broken. She watched, how his inert body fell off the branch, straight on one of the stone spikes.

Mimiko reached for her sword to block the next attack. For a while, she and ANBU exchanged hits, until she saw an opening between his blade and a kunai, he held in left hand, in case of sudden attack from different direction. She acted on instincts. Blade came through smoothly, stopping for a brief moment on the spine, and get out with a soft squash and fountain of red.

Through the mist of sticky droplets, which filled the air, she searched for her brother. She was caught by the perfect, graceful movements of his fight.

Exactly when she shouldn't have been.

It looked like the sword was a natural extension of the hand, like it was completely effortless. And she was always so proud of herself. People were jealous about her skills. Shit. Now she was looking like a fucking five-year-old with a stick.

She didn't have time to scream. She saw what was going on, but she couldn't force the words out of her throat on time.

Next two ANBU came out from between the trees, taking a place of recently killed enemy. They forced him to back off, came to defense stance and finally… To jump between the trees, taking them with him and leaving her completely alone.

Mimiko only looked at this with wide eyes. It hurt her… Even if she _knew_ it shouldn't. Her common sense screamed it shouldn't.

She was distracted for a second too long. When she jumped, the branch she was on, was already breaking into pieces. She didn't have a chance to push herself off properly so she couldn't make such landing. Her knees hit the ground roughly. And she was definitely TOO close to her remaining enemies. Which really wants to finish her off right now.

She started to run, to gain some distance, some time, anything. She had to think. No, she had to came out with some plan. Otherwise, Patsumi, who was with no doubt already looking for her, will find her body.

If it will be anything left to look for.

Unfortunately, the missals was a lot faster than her. The sharp pain and sudden lost of balance, drive her eyes to her left tight and the half of 15 inches long silver thorn sticking out of it with the bloody pole around it. She winced, bit her lip and ignoring her protesting muscles, she kept running. She only hoped that this shit wasn't poisoned. She made a fast sequence of sings, and threw the ball of flames behind her, without really thinking about direction. It was shocking to hear the screams of burned man. She was just aiming in the direction from where she got hit. That shinobi probably wasn't expecting she will be still fighting.

"Like you didn't remember how it was when you attacked the village…"

She was finally satisfied with the distance and the large tree she had behind her back. She prepared her sword. It's weight really helped her to focus.

"I have to get rid of them. Quick." She stated in thoughts, Sharingan glinting in darkness furiously.

It was still four of them. Well, three in fact, since the last one was on the ground moaning in agony. He wasn't a threat anymore. But still, with a bleeding whole in her leg it won't be easy. The tickles of red were in her sock now. She hoped that Patsumi are really looking for her already…

- And now what? – asked the ANBU captain. – He left you alone? How chivalry… - there was sneer in his voice. – What about giving up? You will spare yourself a lot of suffering…

- What the fuck are you trying to say? – a very nasty smile bloomed on her lips. – Maybe you'll start to act as you promised, instead of talking shit?

- It can be done… - he pointed at one of his subordinates. And he attacked but before he reached for his sword, she send a wave of flames at him. He tried to jump away, but the fire followed him whenever he run. Finally flames liked his foot and immediately reached up, consuming him. Creepy scream echoed in the forest, but she felt only a sick pleasure watching his agony.

She had to squeeze her eyes tightly, in an attempt to ignore the rising pressure on her. It was a warning to stop if she wanted to avoid consequences. But right now, she didn't have much choice anyway.

She heard another opponent coming and she opened her eyes. Their swords clashed, creating sparks, and they jumped away and striked again, exchanging hits. She noticed that captain is trying to encircled her, but she had to remain focused on her current enemy. The fight was already hard enough. Sharp, pulsing pain was tearing through her tight each time, when she moved her weight on her wounded leg. It was kind of good, that the thorn stopped the bleeding, otherwise she would look like some creepy fountain. But it didn't help to ignore the injury in anyway…

She dodged once again, rolled across the ground, growling in pain. But she jumped on her feet fast, aiming straight into her opponent face. He wasn't fast enough. Her blade crushed through his mask, breaking it into several bloody pieces. Man screamed horribly, still trying to hit her, and then he choked, moving his lips soundlessly, finally falling onto the ground, dead.

Her sight was still following this movement, when somebody's hand crushed against her stomach.

Next thing she noticed, was her back hitting the tree. And pain spreading from her spine to her fingertips. The rest of air, escaped her lungs, together with a pained scream. She opened her mouth, trying to breath, but she could only move her lips, felling how her brain begging for oxygen.

Her last opponent used it immediately, aiming for her jaw and cheek. She felt how her skin was breaking, teeth clinging one another. It was painful as hell, but it somehow helped her a bit – she almost choked on the air, she could breath in again.

She rolled on her belly and she lied like that, fighting with her breath, feeling the blood sipping into her mouth. Thick and sticky.

"Fuck… Get up already…" she cursed herself in thoughts, but her body didn't move feeling only pain. "You can't let him kill you that easily…"

In the moment she lifted her head, she saw his shoes. They looked each other in the eyes.

- And? You're not so tough if you got hit few times?

- Oh yes? – she wiped the blood from her face and lifted herself on her arms. – And I didn't think you like to torment women like that – she was still looking him in the eyes. – Your wife must be seriously proud of you…

- Unbelievable… You know it's the end, and you're still so cheeky… You don't get, that there is no one to help you?

He didn't hit her immediately, like he should. He would have a chance. But he was sure he had her, and that made him careless. And she went for the opportunity she's got. She put herself together and jumped away.

- I don't need any help! – she hissed, building some distance between them. – I know how to defend myself!

- When you're like this? Don't be ridiculous!

- You still trying to scare me? Come here and check instead of babbling like that!

He striked. She jumped away. One, two, three times. She tried to get to the place, when she dropped her sword, but he noticed that, and tried as hard as he could to made it hard for her. Few times only her unnatural reflex, saved her from serious injury. She was tired, her body start to grow numb, from pain she felt. She was sure that she has some ribs broken – the only things she could afford, was sharp shallow breaths.

Fucking great.

And where the hell is Patsumi?

The earth shook once again and started to break. Mimiko copied the jutsu instinctively, two amounts of earth and stones crashed with loud bang, lifting up the cloud of dirt, that covered everything in the sight.

- Fuck it… - she rasped. If she wanted to get blind she could close her eyes as well.

She dodges, trusting her ears. The mass of something, what she recognized as stone spikes, passed her. Her instincts worked perfectly another time. She brushed against her enemy, but he was also blinded by dirt and before he turned to her, she was already out of reach. She threw a kunai, without hoping for success, but she was lucky again. She heard a groan and curse. She hit the target.

She didn't count how much time has passed before the dust started to fade. The shapes started come out from dirt. One moved toward her, but she dodged easily and they only brushed against each other again. But she felt the stinging contact of kunai and skin. The cut above her right hip bone, long for about three inches started to bleed immediately. But it was her smallest problem right now.

The ground moved again and cracked shooting out even more stone spears than before. Mimiko jumped high in the air, in the direction of the tree line she was already able to see.

The solid, stone wall crossed her way. She could only turn while flying and pushed herself away. Captain was already waiting for her.

This time his foot connected to her hip with full force. From this high, hitting the ground wasn't pleasant at all. Especially with few ribs broken.

She felt a coppery taste of blood on her tongue, as she rolled over to reach for her sword. But at the same moment someone grabbed her by hair and jerked her head up. An enemy blade pressing the pulsing point on her neck.

- As if it wasn't enough troubles last time – he growled angrily, but as tired as her. – You've killed my entire team now, bitch… You have no idea how much pleasure…

He stopped suddenly, choked and fell forward hitting the ground with his face. A single kunai was sticking out from his nape.

- Finally! – Mimiko didn't knew if she felt more pissed or relieved right now. – How much longer…?

The rest of sentence died in her throat, before it left them.


End file.
